Creature of Fenkenstrain
Details Walkthrough After you've started the quest, go northeast to Fenkenstrain's Castle. Talk to Dr. Fenkenstrain to interview for the job. When you describe yourself in one word, answer "braindead", and tell him that your best skill is gravedigging. Then you will get a mission to retrieve 5 body parts. You will need a: *Decapitated head *Pickled brain *Torso *Arms *Legs Head Wear your Amulet of ghostspeak and talk to the headless Gardener Ghost. Ask him about his head and his name. He tells you his head was chopped off! Offer to help find his head. He will follow you for 10 minutes, so take him south into the Haunted Woods. Ask him for the way if you are lost. Move quickly, and be wary of the numerous vampires. (If you chose to bring a holy symbol, it will help ward them off.) Follow the Gardener Ghost's directions closely and you should reach his grave soon enough. Make sure the grave's name matches the ghost's, dig, and you will get the head. Brain Go to the bar in Canifis. Talk to the bartender and buy a pickled brain for 50 coins. Use it on the empty head. You can also use telekinetic grab on the brain that is on the table near the counter. Arms, legs and torso Upstairs in Fenkenstrain's Castle, there are bookcases in each west and east room. Search the west bookcase for The Joy of Grave Digging and you will find a marble amulet. Search the east bookcase for Handy Maggot Avoidance Techniques and an obsidian amulet. Use them on each other to get a star amulet. East of castle, near a water source are some tombstones. Use the star amulet on the furthest one with the indent on it, then push it to enter a dungeon that contains level 25 and 51 Experiments. Kill a level 51 one to get a Cavern key. Then find a door in the Northwest and open it. Go up the ladder, and dig at the three tombstones and you get all the remaining parts. Lightning After using the brain with the head, give the body parts to Fenkenstrain. He will ask you for a needle and five spools of thread to sew the body together. Give them to him to receive yet another assignment. Fenkenstrain notes having a complete body, but with no life within it. You now need to fix the lightning rod so that the castle will get struck by lightning, bringing the monster to life. Ask the Gardener Ghost for the shed key. Go inside the shed, open the cupboard, search the cupboard, and then take the Garden brush. Outside the shed there will be a pile. Take three Garden canes. Use them on the brush and attach them with bronze wire. This requires level 20 Crafting. This will extend it, making it suitable for chimney sweeping. Go upstairs and use it on the west fireplace to get a conductor mould. Once you have the mould, you need to go to a furnace. The nearest one is in Port Phasmatys, but a teleport to Falador or Lumbridge then Varrock will work too. Use a silver bar and the conductor mould on a furnace to make a Lightning rod. (Or presuming that you have 43 mage you can use super heat item). Go to Fenkenstrain's Castle and climb upstairs. Go to the room furthest south and climb to the roof. Use the lightning rod on the conductor to fix it. Lightning will instantly strike and the monster comes to life! Lord Rologarth Talk to Dr. Fenkenstrain again. He will tell you that the monster tried to kill him, so he locked it in the tower. He will give you the tower key and tell you to kill the monster. The tower is located in the middle of the second floor. When you attempt do so, the monster will introduce himself as Lord Rologarth. He will tell you the true story of how Fenkenstrain tricked him into selling all of his subjects and himself to the vampires. You need a thieving level of 25 to pickpocket Dr. Fenkenstrain to steal his Ring of Charos and complete the quest. Reward *2 quest points *Ring of Charos, which allows access to the werewolf agility course, and, when activated, reduced cost to many transport links. *1000 Thieving experience Note If you wind the clock in the south west tower room you will find a note explaining the history of the castle. Trivia *The quest is based heavily on the concept of the story of Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. *Charos is probably a reference to Charon the ferryman over the river Styx in Greek mythology. Category:Quests